tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
François-Marie Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |marital status = * Widower (first marriage; 1955-1958, years) * Divorcé (second marriage; 1965-1994, years) * Married (third marriage; as of , years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) * (took on his responsibilities) * (became count, technically) |Signature = |Title = * (for the Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team) * (for the Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team) * Painter * 21st Conte di Veneto (Count of Veneto) * His Illustrious Highness (Form of address) |alias = * Franç (nickname) * Frank (nickname) * François (nickname) * FM (nickname) * Frankie (by family and friends) * Françie (by family and friends) * Fran (by family as well as Maurí) * Meu Nascer do Sol (by Maurício Simões) * Little Green Fish (by Maurício Simões, in Dutch, by accident, when Maurí was high) * Querido (by Maurício Simões) * Papai (Portugese word for 'dad', by Flávio & JC) * Papà (Italian word for 'dad', by Iano, Flávio & JC) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Grey |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Olive |family = * Pernilla Frystström (wife) * Elvira Di Vèneto (daughter) * Maurício Simões (ex-husband) † * Soraia Di Vèneto (daughter) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (son) * Flávio Simões (step son) † * Jean-Constant Simões (step son) * Ishbel Simões (née Mac Cába) (daughter-in-law) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (late wife) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (daughter-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (granddaughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (grandson-in-law) * Mattias Di Vèneto (grandson) * Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard) (formerly Maëlys Di Vèneto) (mother) † * Annunziato Di Vèneto (father) † * Renard Di Vèneto (brother) * Abramo Di Vèneto (brother) * Giosuè Montanari (step father) * Loredana Montanari (half-sister) * Gwenaël Montanari (half-brother) * Silvanna Kowalski (née Montanari) (half-sister) * Caspar Kowalski (half-brother-in-law) * Nicéphore Montanari (half-brother) * Sabrina Montanari (half-sister) † * Valériane Montanari (half-sister) * Nolwenn Montanari (half-sister) * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (paternal grandmother) † * Fedele Di Vèneto (paternal grandfather) † * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (paternal aunt) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin) * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (né Vicario) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Cristiano Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zeno Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Eligio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Floriana Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = A raging blue fire with the screaming face of Maurício Simões within it (since Maurí's death) |jukebox = Tragedy (Bee Gees) |Wand = , 15¾", |Patronus = |House = Maison Marguerite |Loyalty = * ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team ( ) * Di Vèneto Family * Gérard Family * Simões Family * Bellandini Family * Lesauvage Family * Ministère de la Magic * Ministero Della Magia * Morð er Morð |job = Conte del Veneto |hideg = --------------------- }} '''François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto' (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has 8 siblings overal, 2 full siblings, and 6 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2. Franç is considered a famous example of the concept of Chaser's Luck. He has been the husband or ex-husband of victims of two separate serial killers. He was married to his first wife, Lujza Di Vèneto, for only 2 years, when she was murdered in the Drakeandetag Hotel in , by an perpetrator that remained unknown until , Octavian Tepes. The young couple had a son, Vespasiano Di Vèneto, whom Franç raised himself, for a several years on his own, after his wife's death. Several years after this, Franç managed to find love again with Maurício Simões, to whom he was, after several further years of fiercely fighting for the ability to be, married to for over years. He soon considered his two step-sons, Flávio and Jean-Constant Simões, whose mother died before they could truly remember her, to be his own children. The pair divorced after Maurí decided that the only way they could both be happy was if he left Franç for Friðrika Eiríkursdóttir, with whom he'd been having an affair for over a year, and who subsequently murdered him for his money a year later. All three of these developments (the affair, resulting divorce and finally the murder) thoroughly devastated François who felt like he'd grieved for him twice. He attended the between the years and . He was sorted in, and stayed in Maison Marguerite, which came as a surprise to no one due to his kind and sunny nature. Franç was a fantastic student, with a particular aptitude for and , though he was talented across the board, due in no small part to his desire to learn as much as he could while he could, as he would not be able to go into further education, despite the fact he desperately wished that he could. François-Marie would have to take up his position as soon as he was done with school. He was accepted onto the house quidditch team as a chaser in his fifth year, but he found it difficult to balance it with his schoolwork. Despite this he left with fantastic grades, though he probably wasn't as good of a chaser as he could have been. As soon as he left school, Franç was placed in charge of his region as Count, having been able to complete his time at school in the two months after his 18th birthday. Initially, Franç did his job with the help and advice of his mother and step-father, however due to having been preparing for it his whole life, the young man took to it very easily. He quickly appeared quite able to perform his duties alone. It was during his first year as count that he met his first wife a woman who at the time was called Lujza Császár, a ballerina. He took her on a few dates. He proposed to her about a year later, and the pair married a month after that. In the following year their son was born, having been quite an unexpected but good discovery. A year and a half later, when their boy was one, Zara went missing. After several previous dissapearances of various men and women who worked at the studio that Zara worked at, François was naturally thrown into a horrified panic when she failed to return home to him and their young son. Franç instantly asked his step-father to check in on the investigation, after the frantic young man had reported his wife missing. Given Franç's status as Count, the Watch Wizard Service of Malmö was forced to at least feign interest in the case even just in order to save face, unlike previous years where the murders had been completely ignored. François-Marie is a member of the Di Vèneto family and the Gérard family, the Lesauvage family, as well as the Császár family (via his first marriage), Simões family (via his second marriage) and Frystström family (via his third marriage). Biography Early Life François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has 9 siblings overal, 2 full siblings, and 7 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2. Death of His Father Mother's Remarriage Beauxbatons Years Early Years Joining the Quidditch Team Later Years & "Popularity" Officially Taking Up the Role of Count of Veneto Learing the Ropes Meeting Lujza Marriage to Lujza Birth of Iano Murder of Lujza Years Between Attempts to Find Lujza's Murderer First Attempts to Battle the Supremacists in Parlement Meeting Professor Maurício Simões Start of Relationship Meeting Vio and JC Fight for Marriage & Maurício's Right to a Title Marriage to Maurício Adopting Soraia First Wizarding War Intervening Years Revelation of Octavian Tepes' Crimes Heartbreak & Subsequent Divorce Maurício's Murder Attempts to Apprehend Friðrika Second Wizarding War Offering Refuge Death of Flávio Iano's Injury Later Life Trivia Etymology *''François-Marie'' is a now rarely used French name combining the names François and Marie''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''François-Marie. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). It was picked out by Franç's mother, who always loved the name, as it had been her grandfather's name. ** François is one of the French forms of Franciscus, along with Francis. The name also belonged to François Villon, who was a French lyric poet of the 15th century, as well as two kings of FranceCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). François. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). Franciscus itself was a Late Roman name, which simply meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. In the English-speaking world this name and some variants are occasionally used for girls, but elsewhere is strictly maleCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Francis. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Franciscus. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). ** Marie on its own is usually a feminine name, however in France it's occasionally masculine when combined with other names, such as in the case of Jean-Marie and, of course, François-Marie. It's the French form of Maria''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Marie. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). Maria itself is the most common European form of the name Mary, it comes from the Greek Μαρια, which in turn is from the Hebrew מִרְיָם (Miryam)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Maria. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Miryam. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Miryam. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). It comes to popularity, of course, due to the Biblical characters who have borne this name, such as the Virgin Mary, the sister of Moses in the Old Testament, and Mary Magdalene. The meaning of the name is not certain, there are however several theories. Some of these include "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However, it is arguably most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved"''or mr ''"love", as these other meanings are a bit bizarreCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Mary. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). *''Emiliano is a Spanish and Italian name which is derived from the Roman cognomen ''Aemilianus, this name was created from the Roman family name Aemilius''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Emiliano. (Last accessed 16th May 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Aemilianus. (Last accessed 16th May 2019). The names that are related to Emil are created from the Latin aemulus meaning "rival"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Emil. (Last accessed 16th May 2019). *''Gérard '' *''Vespasiano '' *''Di Vèneto '' References Category:Gérard Family Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Count Category:Italian Count Category:Italian Nobility Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Simões Family Category:Italian Speakers Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Blood Traitors Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Category:Venitian Mages Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Császár Family Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:French Speakers Category:Lesauvage Family Category:Montanari Family Category:Politicians Category:Italian Politicians Category:Count of Venice Category:Activist Category:Political Activist Category:Morð er Morð Category:Flávio Simões fans Category:Trolleboda Trädfeer Fan Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Impressionist Artist Category:Portrait Artist Category:Ministero Della Magia Category:Ministero Della Magia Divisione Veneto